Conventionally, disc drive storage devices are mounted in standard computer cabinets from the front and extend toward the rear of the cabinet. The mounting may be either vertically or horizontally oriented, but in either case, because the disc drive is relatively short in length compared to the depth of the cabinet, only a small volume on the front side of the cabinet is used, the major rear volume is not available or accessible for mounting the disc drive storage devices and generally is used for other purposes. This, of course, results in not the best or most economical use of the available space.